Segata Sanshiro
|-|Origional= |-|PXZ2= Summary Segata Sanshiro 'was the Japanese mascot for the Sega Saturn. He is commonly credited with saving the Saturn in Japan. He did this by fiercely attacking anybody who didn't play a Sega Saturn or otherwise devote their life to a task. In his final commercial, Segata saved Sega of Japan HQ from a missile fired from an unknown company. While he seemingly died, multiple cameos proved he was alive and well. Segata truly returned in Project X Zone 2, where he helped the heroes stop Ouma's plans to unite all worlds in to one chaotic universe. He also is implied to be the human martial artist that appeared in the Chaos Emerald Championship arc of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic, where he fought and lost to Sonic by TKO Powers and Stats 'Tier: ''' At least '''High 8-C, possibly 5-C, possibly 2-C Name: Segata Sanshiro, though "Segata" is his surname and is just used as his first. Origin: Sega Saturn Gender: Male Age: Unknown, over 3000 as of his appearance in the Archie Comics Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Martial Arts (A 1st degree black belt in Karate, 3rd degree in Judo and 4th degree in battodo), Duplication, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Easily ran through a burning building to save somebody's life in his original video game and the advertisements), Heat Mainpulation(His body alone generated a massive amount of steam, and this ability was considered superior to his other powers, though he has yet to be seen using it in combat), 4th wall breaking (Can tell who worked on a game just by looking at a character they created, is an advertising mascot), Personally knows most (if not all) Sega characters and vice versa, Resurrection, can cause a random positive effect to happen to himself or others such as magic restoration or healing, can increase the speed of himself and others, possible Longevity and/or Immortality (Type 1) (Seemed to still be young and well as of his appearance on Mobius, witch is considered to be our world but 3000 years into the future in the Archie continuity) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level '(Comparable to Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu), possibly '''Moon Level '(Implied to be the human martial artist that fought Sonic in the Chaos Emerald Championship, Sonic said he "fought well" and "kept things interesting"), possibly 'Low Multiverse Level '(Helped fight and defeat Byaku Shin, who was going to unite all worlds into one chaotic universe) '''Speed: At least Supersonic '(Comparable to Reiji and Xiaomu), possibly '''FTL '(Kept up with Post Super Genesis Wave Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: ' '''Superhuman (Can easily lift his massive Sega Saturn as well as very large enemies during his Judo throws including characters like a non-canon Metal Face) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly Moon Class, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Large Building Level (Can take attacks from characters comparable to Riji and Xiaomu, survived a missile that was going to destroy Sega of Japan HQ), possibly Moon Level (Was not even knocked out by Sonic the Hedgehog's attacks), possibly Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High, Is one of the few characters to never show and signs of being tired. Fought a non-canon Yuri and Flynn and lost, before fighting a non-canon Estelle with the assistance of the two aforementioned characters, and then completed the rest of the journey alongside everybody else and is one of if not the only non-robotic characters to not express any form of fatigue. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: His giant Sega Saturn and it's controller. Said Sega Saturn can also be changed to normal size for convenience and connect to "The World" of .hack// (though only for an instant) Intelligence: Above Average. Is a master fighter in several martial arts, is a successful soccer coach and can fillet a fish like an expert. Weaknesses: Segata will attack those who do not devote themselves to a task with great aggression (Even if he has just met them and knows almost nothing about them), and is willing to put himself at great risk to save others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Saturn Bomberman Fight: '''Segata grabs his opponent and throws them. When they hit the ground, they explode. A second explosion triggers afterwards. (Note: This move has no official name and is being named after the commercial it appeared in like Dragon Force was) *'Burn in Winter!: Segata increases his or somebody else's speed *'Sega Saturn, Shiro!: '''Segata causes a random positive effect to happen to himself or others, including healing and magic restoration through his mastery of gaming *'Use Your Head!: 'Segata preforms a fierce headbutt, witch can break an opponent's guard *'Rescue Lives!: 'Segata uses his CPR skills to revive somebody with half of their vitality, healing himself in the process *'Dragon Force: 'Segata creates dozens of duplicates of himself. This is usually followed by a massive rush forward by all of them. Segata will usually follow this up with Use Your Head! in some capacity *'The Path of Play: 'Segata jump kicks his opponent before proceeding to use a roundhouse kick. He then uses his speed to go to behind where they are flying to and grabs them, preforming Saturn Bomberman Fight *'Serious Play: '''Segata preforms a jumping kick, then a roundhouse, then charges with Dragon Force. The origional Segata then preforms a pose-like attack, Use Your Head! and grabs them, then preforming Saturn Bomberman Fight Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Advertisement Category:Badasses Category:Explosive Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heat Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Serious Profiles